Hyperness in hyperspace!
by The Hyper Three
Summary: Lily, Rose and susan. Three normal teenage girls, one school. who'd of thought that a certain blue police box would materialise in the grounds?


Just what would happen if me and my friends met the Doctor. Total hyper-ness and shameless self insertion. Fake names, obviously. Self insertion, but not Mary-Sues. (I hope)

My best friend, my sister and I meet the Doctor. Craziness ensues.

**Oh yeah! I do not own Doctor Who or any Songs mentioned by David Bowie, OneRepublic, Snow Patrol or any others I may mention in the story. I don't own the Busted song either. Or the Flux Capacitor. Lets just say I don't own anything and leave it at that. Hmmm?**

Rose (**No, not **_**that **_**Rose)**, Susan and Lily flicked through the 1970s scrap book in the school library. "We don't have opal fruits anymore." Said Rose, pointing to a picture and flicking back her shoulder-length brown hair from her face.

"No," Contradicted Lily, perched on the edge of the table, looking at the picture upside-down. "Opal fruits are Starbursts." She adjusted her glasses.

"Really?" Asked Rose and Susan, almost in-sync, a few seconds between them.

"Uh huh. I think." Lily nodded.

"Well, what else is there?" Rose moved her finger to another part of the page, scanning the cluttered group of pictures. "We still have Aero, Milky Way, we don't have that. Oooo, cool! Dr who chocolate." She grinned insanely.

"Yeah, but it's totally outdated; Patrick Troughton was like, the third doctor. We're on the…" She paused, mouthing silently for a minute and counting on her fingers, "Tenth"

"Yeah, well, you suck." Lily rolled her eyes. Rose _always _said that when she couldn't think of something to say.

"Do you have to say that _all the time_?" She asked, exasperated.

"Yes, it's like 'Bob' or 'you rock', I have to say it. Besides, you do suck," Lily bared her teeth and hit Rose hard on the shoulder. "Ow" Whined Rose, rubbing the spot on her dark purple blazer that covered the skin that had just been punched "You didn't have to do it that hard."

"You didn't have to say I suck." Rose stuck her tongue out and Lily mirrored the action. "What were we talking about?" She asked, frowning.

"Doctor who chocolate. Which _would_ be cool." She folded her arms in protest.

"I didn't say it wasn't, I said it was outdated." Lily rolled her eyes again.

"You guys watch too much Doctor Who." Whined Susan. She was the only one who didn't have to flick her hair out of her face, her dark, chocolaty locks only just covered her ears, (and it only did that because she was very conscious of them, probably because Lily teased her when she was little because they were slightly pointy. She called her elf-ears. Not really bad, but it really upset six-year-old Susan.)

"You wouldn't be complaining if he came into the school right now." Teased Lily lightly.

"That wouldn't happen though." She said flatly.

"It would be so cool if it did." Rose looked up from the page again, another insane grin plastered to her face.

Lily stretched. "I don't know, he seems to attract trouble wherever he goes."

"So? He's the Doctor. The _Doctor._ _The _Doctor."

"Okay, I get it. He's the Doctor." Lily rolled her blue-grey eyes, turning the page from the sweets and onto washing-up liquids and washing powders. "Daz, Fairy, Percil." She said, pointing out all the ones she could immediately recognise.

"What would you do if the doctor turned up right here though?" Rose stared into space, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Double take, then out the door before he could take off again." Said Lily immediately. "But I haven't really thought about it."

"I thought we were off the subject of Doctor Who." Susan wrinkled her nose.

"Well, we're back on it now, obviously." Lily rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I'll tell you, as soon as I hear the sound of a key on a piano string, I'm outta here." She chuckled.

They turned the page again and Lily immediately exclaimed "Bowie!" On the page was a rather large poster of David Bowie's face, glitzed up in glam make-up. "I would love to go back to the seventies." She shifted uncomfortably; the table was rather hard. "I love David Bowie and the whole glam thing."

"Well, I'd like to go back to the Sixties and see the Beatles." Stated Susan, her eyes lighting up. She had interesting eyes, they were dark blue around the edge and had a kind of hazel colour.

"Yeah, so cool." Agreed Rose. "Go back to London or America."

"Nah, you'd never get a good Beatles concert there." Lily said offhandedly. "Go to Germany, when they were in their rebellious stage." But nobody really listened to her properly.

Rose had exclaimed "Queen!" At the recognition of one of the other musicians. "So we want to go back to the Sixties and Seventies."

"And the eighties." Added Lily, her face lighting up slightly. "I want to be a new romantic." She pulled all of her dirty-blonde hair over to one side and grinned, flicking it back and smoothing it out.

"And the future, I want to see if I marry Jake." Grinned Rose.

"Uh," Lily rolled her eyes. "Again with the Jake. Jake this, Jake that. Jake's so cute, he should stop seeing his girlfriend, blah, blah, blah. Well, Jake this" She punched her playfully. Rose put on a fake pout and Lily slapped her lightly on the arm.

"So now, we just need a time machine," Joked Rose.

"Great, do you know were I can get a Flux capacitor?" Susan joked back.

"Try eBay" muttered Lily and the others snorted.

"Or ask Busted. Y'know the song," Grinned Rose.

"Yeah. Can you imagine?" Lily held an invisible telephone up to her ear. "Hello, Busted. Do you know were I can get a flux capacitor? Y'know, 'there was my neighbour, called Peter and a flux capacitor.' Wadda ya mean they don't exist? You shouldn't use made-up stuff in your songs! Don't hang up on me!" She feigned slamming the receiver down on the table. She shook her head, "The nerve of some people."

"We could ask the doctor." Suggested Rose.

"Idiot!" Yelled Lily. "He has time circuits not a flux capacitor." She hit Rose on the back of the head lightly and shook her head, "and you call yourself a Doctor Who fan,"

"Yeah, well, you suck," Rose pouted.

"YOU'VE ALREADY USED THAT!!!" Yelled Lily, launching herself on Rose. "It's not funny!"

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Rose attempted to block the barrage of punches flung her way. "Ow! Lily, stop it!" She whined, "This is a library! You could get us in trouble,"

"Right, sorry." She blushed, stopped and wandered over to the window. "Ow," She whined, "I think my butt's gone to sleep."

"You didn't have to sit on the table," chided Susan.

"I did, cause you guys were sitting next to each other and there wasn't any room for me on the table if I wanted to see what you were doing. It looked kind of like a Where's Wally book from a distance." She leaned against the radiator, warming her hands up.

"That's relevant how?" Asked Rose.

Lily shrugged. "Just thought I'd mention it." She sighed and gazed out of the window, picking grout, from the mosaic in the art room she had been helping on, out of her fingernails. "You Judases. You left me all by myself so you could 'study'" She used air quotes. "I don't study for exams, and those ones aren't even important."

"Well, sorry for taking our education seriously" Said Susan, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You should be," Lily folded her arms and pouted. Susan shook her head and went back to talking with Rose. Suddenly, Lily shushed them.

"What?" Asked Rose, but Lily waved the question away, putting a finger up to her lips.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, staying deadly quiet, though the others in the library weren't making an effort, she hadn't addressed them; she strained her ears over the sound of a song on you tube and the click of a keyboard.

"Hear what?" Whispered Susan, walking over to Lily, followed quickly by Rose. But they could hear it now, the sound getting louder in a low crescendo.

"Listen, it sounds like…" Lily frowned trying to work out what the noise was, then her eyes opened wide in comprehension. "like a… key on a piano string!" They all shared an amazed look, before yelling together, "Doctor!" They hurriedly grabbed their bags and ran as quick as they could to the source of the noise, leaving the book on the table and a bemused look on everyone's faces.

Okay, there. Hopefully, this will get funnier, but hope you liked it anyway. Now, One million pounds to the person who can guess which one of these is Pottarocks, who is Ihateslashes and who is me. Yes, all my friends have profiles, and all because of me (I had mine first). You already have a HUGE clue. Now, REVIEW!!!! Please?


End file.
